In the past year, we have made several new transgenic mice lines. We recently made the first apoC-II KO mice, using zinc finger technology. Similar to our patients with apoC-II deficiency, these mice in both the heterozygous and homozygous state had hypertriglyceridemia. We developed these mice to investigate the effect of an apoC-II mimetic peptide on triglyceride lipolysis and as a potential new therapy for patients with apoC-II deficiency. We also produced SR-BI transgenic mice and demonstrated in paper published last year in JLR that SR-BI serves as a receptor for the pro-atherogenic lipoprotein Lp(a). We also completed and published a study demonstrating that the selective endothelial expression of ABCA1, a key cholesterol efflux transporter, is anti-atherogenic. These new mouse lines will be invaluable in understanding the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis and will help guide us in developing new therapeutic strategies for the treatment of atherosclerosis.